Sin sentido
by maiteginevra
Summary: Harry ha recibido una peśima noticia de boca de quién jamás pensó. Y tampoco pensó que el resto se le arrancaría de las manos. HarryxDraco. *SLASH y todas las advertencias del mundo* Para Isobel y Ally.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Notas: Mi first Drarry. O Haco, mejor dicho. Ok, no prometo resultados esplendorosos, porque no soy capaz de eso y además porque es mi primer drarry. Para Isobel con cariño, la dueña de este fic por completo. Le he robado el primer capítulo a Isobel para dárselo a Ally, porque hace poco fue su cumpleaños y no le tenía nada más para darle.

* * *

*********

**Sin sentido, por maiteginevra  
**

*******  
**

**Capítulo 1: Sexto Sentido.**

*********

Le ardía la mano, por más que abría y cerraba el puño, incluso algunas veces sacudiéndolo en el aire, aquel molesto dolor no se iba. Y Malfoy todavía no se levantaba del suelo.

Harry aprovechó el momento para limpiarse de la boca ese hilo de sangre que Draco había logrado dejarle cuando le estampó un golpe de puño. Miro su sangre en el dorso de su mano, y luego se limpió en la camisa, que hasta hace unos pocos momentos atrás, era de un pulcro blanco.

- ¿Qué harás ahora, Potter? ¿Me golpearás de nuevo?

Harry volvió a pasarse la mano por la boca, como si esta vez quisiera limpiar algo más. Observó a Draco, quien se estaba incorporando lentamente, apoyando sus brazos sobre uno de los sofás que había en aquella pequeña sala mientras soltaba:

- Mierda, Potter ¿Dónde aprendiste a golpear así?

Harry no contestó. Sólo se aflojó un poco la corbata, y sin mirar a Draco, se sentó al lado de él. Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos verdes relampagueaban de rabia, tenía las manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas, fuertemente cerradas, como si se estuviera conteniendo. Harry estaba indignadísimo, tanto, que abría y cerraba la boca sin poder articular palabra alguna, como si éstas se quedaran atoradas en su garganta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Todavía no me crees, Potter? En todo caso me da igual. Yo la vi.

Harry no sabía qué decir. Una parte de él gritaba que no creyera nada, que todo era una gran mentira. Y que, prácticamente, lo que decía Malfoy era imposible. Además, era Malfoy, su histórico archienemigo; quien siempre había intentado arruinarle la vida. Pero la otra parte de su cerebro gritaba que quizás pudiera tener razón, que si lo pensaba fríamente era bastante posible. Con la mano acalambrada y la voz en un hilo, Harry preguntó. -¿Dónde la viste?

Draco que en aquel momento estaba entretenido limpiándose la cara con un elegante pañuelo que en una orilla tenía bordadas las letras "D.M" en hilo plateado, sonrió misteriosamente antes de responder. -En la casa de ella, por supuesto. Si quieres saber los detalles, Potter, no tengo ningún problema en contártelos. Pero dejame decirte que es bastante morboso de tu parte.

- ¿Morboso? -Repitió incrédulo. -Malfoy, estás loco. Me dices a un día de mi matrimonio que Ginny me engaña, y te digo que no te creo. Me golpeas llamándome _"estúpido ciego"_, te digo que quiero pruebas, que me cuentes detalles y tú crees que te lo pido para tener fantasías sexuales. ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, idiota?

Draco le respondió con una mirada envenenada que Harry no supo interpretar. Lo vio recostarse en el sofá y relajar el cuello de su túnica negra y brillante al tiempo que movía lentamente la cabeza en círculos. A Harry le estaban picando las palmas de las manos, estaba a punto de golpearlo nuevamente como se quedara callado. Pero entonces Draco torció el gesto, diciendo:

- Si la hubiese visto con ropa, en el salón, tomando té o sidra de gnomo, quizás no me hubiese tomado la molestia de venir hasta acá para contártelo. No eres la prioridad en mi vida, Potter. Pero la vi casi sin ropa, con las piernas abiertas y todo el pelo revuelto. ¡Ah! Y gemía como un cerdo, por cierto.

- ¿Y entonces por qué lo haces, Malfoy? No sé en qué te afecta que Ginny... -Las palabras de Harry se desvanecieron lentamente, no se sentía capaz de continuar la oración.

- Buena pregunta, Potter. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque te lo debía. Esa noche... -Harry pudo ver la mueca de desagrado de Draco al recordar la batalla de Hogwarts. -...esa noche me salvaste la vida y no me gusta tener deudas con nadie, menos contigo.

- No te creo, Malfoy.

- ¿No me crees? -Dijo Draco, alzando las cejas. -¿Sabes qué? Ya cumplí con mi parte. Si quieres ser el cornudo más grande de toda la isla es tu problema, Potter. Yo no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. -Draco intentó pararse, y se incorporó lentamente, soltando débiles quejidos de dolor. Harry dejó caer la cabeza entre medio de las piernas, como si no supiera qué hacer. Quería decirle a Malfoy que no se fuera, que le explicara todo, incluso, si todo era cierto, hasta quería decirle gracias. Esa noche tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar, se sentía profundamente desesperado y no quería quedarse solo.

- ¿Adónde vas, Malfoy?

- Ese no es problema tuyo, Potter. -Contestó con su voz más fría mientras intentaba colocarse una gruesa capa sobre los hombros.

- Voy contigo -Dijo Harry, quien al segundo ya estaba arrepentido de haber dicho aquello. Pero no tenía más opciones, era imposible intentar conversar ese tema con Ron, y por añadidura, también Hermione. Notó la mirada de Draco sobre él, como si estuviese evaluando la situación, luego le vio fruncir los labios mientras entornaba los ojos.

- ¿Conmigo? -Sonrió, exhibiendo una sonrisa destellante que Harry nunca antes había notado. -Claro, por qué no, Potter. Oh, alto. Ya sé por qué no. Porque me caes increiblemente mal, no te soporto, ni me soportas. Aún así, me agradará ver cómo te ahogas en un vaso de escocés. Vamos, Potter. Abrígate y arregla esa camisa.

- ¿Esperas que vaya a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa? -Preguntó Harry, mientras su cara reflejaba hastío, como si la idea lo enfermara.

- ¿Para qué tienes la varita, Potter? ¿Sabes? Sirve para más cosas que menearla mientras tienes las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Harry no sabía como tomar las palabras de Draco, creyó que había algún sentido oculto, pero prefirió no darle más vueltas al asunto. Tomó su varita y dudó unos segundos sobre qué hechizo debía pronunciar. Pensó que si en ese lugar estuviera Hermione, él no tendría necesidad de hacer eso, ella habría aparecido una camisa nueva para él, o hubiese dejado casi nueva la que traía puesta. _Evanesco_, murmuró con la voz dudosa. Los ojos de Draco no se movían de él, tal como cuando estaban en el colegio y le espiaba a cada segundo.

- ¿Qué tanto miras, Malfoy?

Esperaba verte arruinar tu camisa, Potter. Quizás la próxima vez. -Replicó. Su voz sonaba desinteresada y apoyó el cuerpo contra una de las pequeñas paredes del despacho de Harry, mientras éste tomaba una chaqueta de traje, cuya tela era idéntica a la de su pantalón, e intentaba en vano arreglar su cabello; Draco disimuladamente se tocaba de manera alternada los labios y el abdomen, los dos sitios donde Harry le había golpeado con fuerza.

Al salir de la oficina de Harry, éste se despidió escuetamente de su secretaria, quien parecía alarmada. Harry pensó que ella estaba en ese estado de alteración por los ruidos, a causa de los golpes y los insultos, que se debieron filtrar de la oficina, y también pensó en por qué aquella mujer no entró de imprevisto zapateando fuertemente con sus tacos, como solía hacer, para averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo allí. Draco miró atentamente las expresiones que aparecían en el rostro de Harry. Sonrió misteriosamente cuando Harry presionó el botón del ascensor.

- Está bajo un hechizo. -Confesó Draco cuando las hojas del ascensor se cerraban. -No quería interrupciones. -explicó. -Tranquilo, hombre, se le pasará dentro de un rato. -La boca de Harry se abría y se cerraba luego, sin emitir sonido alguno, hasta que al final dijo:

- ¿Y a ti quién te dijo qué podías hechizar a mi secretaria?

- Nadie. Pero tampoco vi un letrero que dijera que no podía hacerlo.

- ¿La palabra "ilegal" no te dice nada, Malfoy? -Reprochó Harry con los ojos burbujeantes de desesperación.

Draco chasqueó la lengua a modo de respuesta. Guardó sus pálidas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su capa y se dedicó a mirar los números del ascensor que cambiaban rapidamente a medida que ellos subían hasta el primer piso del Ministerio.

A Harry el ascenso se le hizo eterno. No tenía idea qué estaba haciendo con Draco ahí, era estúpido, más que extraño. Pero no tenía más opciones, salvo aquella que relegarse en casa y tratar de imaginar si todo lo que decía Draco era cierto o no. Podría hablar con Ginny, podría intentarlo, pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. No todavía. Si lograba emborrachar a Draco, o dejaba caer unas cuantas gotas de veritaserum en su vaso, Harry pensaba que tendría la solución a su dilema. Alzó las cejas, siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, y cuando sonó un ligero y armonioso timbre y luego la voz de una mujer señandole que estaban en la entrada del Ministerio, Draco le dijo con su voz pastosa.

- Bien, Potter, me alegro de haber sido yo quién te diera esta mala noticia. ¿Aún quieres hacerme más feliz y ver lo miserable que eres?

- Cállate y camina, Malfoy. -Respondió Harry, su rostro carente de cualquier expresión.

Draco se movía rápidamente a través de las calles, caminaba con paso firme y regular, sin mirar en ningún momento a Harry. Su respiración acelerada se hacia visible cuando se mezclaba con el aire frío que bañaba la atmósfera de Londres esa noche. Harry pensaba, mientras intentaba seguirle el paso, que Draco, para ser un mago sangre pura que detestaba a los muggles, se desenvolvía muy bien en su tránsito urbano y que hasta parecía un tipo normal. Salvo por aquella túnica que se adivinaba debajo de la capa que caía elegantemente desde sus hombros.

- ¿Adónde me llevas, Malfoy?

- Pregunta menos y camina más, Potter.

A Harry le dieron ganas de golpearlo nuevamente, patearlo en el suelo y que se sintiera tan mal como se sentía él. Pero sólo apuró su paso y prefirió obviar los comentarios desagradables de Draco. Y perdió la noción del tiempo y de la distancia, Harry sólo caminaba mientras intentaba imaginarse a Ginny con otra persona que no era él. La primera vez que oyó la noticia el estómago se le revolvió y hasta cree que sintió un poco de nauseas, luego, algunas cosas comenzaron a cobrar sentido. La mano de Ginny raramente se dejaba sostener por más de dos segundos, las sonrisas cada vez se hacían más escasas y los besos eran cortos y secos. Nunca tenía tiempo para llamarlo o escribirle y las visitas eran a cada oportunidad más alejadas y con mucha más gente. Harry trató de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que habían dormido juntos y no estuvo seguro si fue hace tres o cuatro meses.

- Aquí es. -Draco sacó su varita y golpeó con ella un gran candado oxidado que mantenía la puerta cerrada. El lugar era similar a una casa abandonada; la fachada estaba desteñida y las ventanas cubiertas por una gruesa capa de polvo. La puerta apenas se sostenía en los goznes y las mayor parte de ella estaba podrida. El aspecto de ese lugar era tan desmejorado que a nadie se le hubiese ocurrido entrar a robar o vivir allí. Harry consideró la idea de dar media vuelta y largarse rápidamente. Pero entonces, una figura pequeña y encorvada apareció del otro lado del umbral y jalandolo de su chaqueta lo hizo entrar.

Las pupilas de Harry se dilataron; era un gran salón que estaba casi a oscuras, salvo por unos pequeñas antorchas adosadas a las viejas paredes, había una gran barra y pequeñas mesas ocupadas, en su mayoría, por parejas que bebian grandes vasos rellenos con sustancias multicolores. Harry no tenía idea dónde estaba parado, y la pequeña figura se desapareció detrás una puerta. Tan pronto como se acercó a la barra, siguiendo a Malfoy, todas las miradas se dirigieron a él. No sabía si era por el hecho de ser asquerosamente famoso o porque no era un rostro conocido en aquel ambiente. Se concentró en el cantinero, mientras se ubicaba en un barurete, y trató de obviar aquel peso que significaban todos los ojos sobre él.

- ¿Qué van a beber?

- Lo mismo de siempre. -Se apresuró a decir Draco, mientras se desabrochaba la capa.

- ¿Y él? -Preguntó el cantinero a Draco, como si Harry no pudiera hablar por si mismo.

- ¿Para qué te alcanza, Potter? Oh alto, olvidaba que te has conseguido un trabajo en el Ministerio por tus grandes méritos. -La voz de Draco sonaba tan irónica como su sonrisa, Harry ya no estaba tan seguro si prefería permanecer con él; ese dicho popular que reza más vale solo que mal acompañado le parecía tan cierto.

- Quiero un whiskey.

- ¿De fuego? -Preguntó el cantinero, sin mirarlo directamente, mientras secaba vasos y los dejaba sobre el mesón. Harry ya tenía ganas de tomarlo de la camisa y sacudirlo fuertemente, pero se contuvo y contestó sí de mala gana.

Luego de unos instantes, el cantinero dejó las copas en frente de ellos. Harry apreció el sonido de un arpa tocada con poca melodía, guió sus ojos, intentando identificar la fuente de la música, pero no había nadie tocando ningún instrumento. Supuso que era magia, mientras intentaba aprecia qué clase de gente era la que concurría a ese lugar. La mayoría vestía túnicas oscuras, y la escasa iluminación no ayudaba a esclarecer las facciones. El cantinero silbaba al ritmo del arpa, como si conociera la canción y una gruesa cicatriz en el lado izquerdo de su mejilla brillaba débilmente.

- ¿Cómo se hizo eso? -Preguntó Harry a Draco. Y éste le respondió levantando los hombros, dando a entender qué no tenía idea.

- Es que esta gente no me interesa en lo absoluto, Potter. Yo no tengo esa manía tuya de meter las narices donde no me llaman.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro, Malfoy. -Harry apuró el contenido de su vaso y disimuló malamente la sensación de ardor en la garganta. -Recuerdo perfectamente cuando tu hobbie era espiarme todo el día.

- ¿Yo te espiaba a ti? -Preguntó Malfoy, mientras sus ojos parecían bailar una extraña danza al ritmo de una pequeña vela que el cantinero puso entre los dos. -Se me olvidaba, Potter, que yo pasaba todo el día fuera de la sala de los menesteres intentando averiguar quién estaba dentro.

-Harry, alzando el vaso y moviéndolo suavemente en el aire, pidió otro trago, al tiempo que fruncía fuertemente el ceño y contestaba. -¿Acaso no lo hiciste tú primero, Malfoy? ¿No fuiste tú quién nos acusó con Umbridge cuando teníamos el E.D.?

- Bla, bla, bla, bla. -Puntualizó Draco mofándose. Bebió un largo sorbo y luego agregó. -¿Tú crees que lo hacia por gusto? Realmente tienes el ego enorme, Potter. Todo el mundo me pedía que tuviera los ojos sobre ti. No era mi hobbie, o algo por el estilo.

Harry entonces comprendió que para soportar a Draco necesitaria unas cuántas copas más, también entendió que nunca más volvería a salir con él por muy solo que se sintiese. Comenzaba el momento de hacerle caso a su sexto sentido, y en aquel instante éste gritaba, _no te cases con Ginny, no salgas nunca más con Malfoy, pero no te quedes solo esta noche, Harry._

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Primer capítulo al aire. ¿Muy mal? Recibo dudas, sugerencias, reclamos via email. También tomates y crucios. Muchas gracias a todos por leer.


End file.
